Rising Flames
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The Demon Lords all search for unusual lovers. Finding and capturing them was easy, but love is hard. And one lord has already lost a lover. Would he be ready to accept another? Prequel to Ashes!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the prequel to Ashes!. It might be a little weird, because of how far I've gotten so please bear with me.

* * *

Onto the Story!

The Demon Lords Ludwig, Gilbert, Vash, Ivan, Berwald, Antonio, Francis, and Alfred were all in a meeting that was on Vash's territory. They had all been in a deep debate since they had arrived.

"Should we really?" Ludwig asked. "It seems like a liability."

"Something like this wouldn't be a liability!" Francis exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bruder." Gilbert agreed with the french lord. "Don't be like Vash forever."

"What." Vash growled out, holding his gun.

"Back to the subject," Antonio said, turning to Ivan. "You're the one who has had a lover, is it a liability?"

Ivan looked at him, smiling. "It is not." He replied. "Having a lover is one of the best things. They will support, and give you strength. If they die..." Ivan trailed off, but the other lords felt a dangerous aura of power. "It is not good."

"Are there any weaknesses?" Ludwig asked. The german lord would not be persuaded easily.

"Sometimes," Ivan replied to this question. "Demons may attenpt kidnapping, attacking, sometimes even murder." Ivan's smile vanished. "If that happens, there might be uncontrollable rage."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Hm, maybe." Ivan smiled again. "Where would you look for your lovers?" The russian lord asked the others.

"I want an angel!" Alfred stood up. "What would be better than an angel as a lover?"

"Nothing, I would think." Berwald finally spoke. "Angels is able to protect themselves, so we wouldn't have to be around them."

"True, true."

"So you will be having angels as lovers?" Ivan asked.

"Are you not joining?"

"I will but it will not be for a lover." Ivan replied. "I am still mourning."

"Understood." Ludwig nodded. He kept it hidden, but he hoped that soon he would know what having a lover felt like.

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

The three angels on duty, Arthur, Roderich, and Tino felt an ice cold chill.

"Did you feel that?" Roderich asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied. "It felt like demons unlike any we have ever faced. I have to wonder what is going to happen."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the incredibly long wait! Since I've finished Ashes, I have time to work on this story now. Onto the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 2

"Are you reading again?" Arthur's older brother took the book out of his hands. "I thought you were supposed to be guarding or something."

"Scott, my shift ended hours ago." Arthur replied attempting to take the book back. Dylan moved back and Arthur didn't try again. "Besides I'm studying so when I go back to the human world I can-"

"You're still thinking about that?" Dylan asked. "Remember the last time you went?"

"I'm aware of what happened last time I went to the human world." Arthur replied, standing up. "But, as you should know, the full details were kept from me and any part of that incident was erased from my memory." _For some reason_...Arthur added mentally. "Unless you'd like to fill me in on what happened."

Dylan didn't say anything, but turned and threw his book so far that Arthur couldn't see it anymore. Arthur glared at him, but his brother just smirked and walked away.

 _Ass_...Arthur got up and went to search for the book that had been thrown away. The blonde was actually a little scared of losing the book. It was his other brother's Scott's. The last time he'd lost something that belonged to Scott, he had been brutally beaten in a fight that Scott forced him to participate in as payback.

He looked up and noticed the book nestled in the center of some brushes. He pushed some branches out of the way and reached for the book. He was inches away from grabbing the book when the alarm rang-signaling an invasion. Arthur grabbed the book, jumped down and started to run back to the entrance of one of Heaven's centers.

"You're not going to make it, Artie." A female voice said. Arthur stopped to look around for the speaker.

"Who's there?"

"A friend." The voice replied. "I can't meet you here. It's not time. But I can lead the person destined to be yours here."

"What are you-" Arthur was interrupted when an inhuman roar echoed across the area. Arthur looked around. Nothing was happening. Unnerved, Arthur started running again.

Destiny never had the two destined people meet. Only a God could have wanted something like that to happen. The center was starting to appear in the distance. Arthur started to pick up his pace.

And then someone grabbed his shoulder and pinned him to the ground.

* * *

The roar from the demon god alerted Alfred to an angel's presence. He looked at any of the other invaders-Ludwig, Antonio, Ivan, Francis, and Gilbert- but none of them gave any indication that they had heard the sound. It was rare for him to be summoned. The only one brave enough to call him would be Hercules'- No. She never called anyone. That was a stupid thought.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked. Alfred stopped walking. He looked down at his feet confused before looking back at the Russian lord.

"I have a god summoning me." Alfred replied. "It's not respectful to keep them waiting."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. Behind him Ludwig sighed in annoyance and waved him away. Alfred smiled and vanished into the trees. The sound of the summon was still fresh in his mind. It pulled him to the location. He let his instincts take over as he ran. He'd take over again when he arrived.

Something appeared in front of him. His instincts faded and Alfred found himself back in control but unable to stop. He grabbed onto it to try and stop himself but brought them both down, with him on top.

Blue met green as Alfred stared at the angel pinned beneath him.

* * *

And that's it! I hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
